Brimades, boules de neige et enlèvement
by odea nigthingale
Summary: AU. John Watson, dix ans, rencontre Sherlock Holmes dans la pension où il vient d'arriver. Une mystérieuse nuit va les réunir à jamais. Ecrit dans le cadre du secret santa du collectif noname pour Cécile Tite... Joyeux Noël !
1. Chapter 1

_Joyeux Noël Cécile Tite, j'espère que tu as reçu plein de cadeaux en dehors du mien. J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu pour respecter tes souhaits et t'offrir une belle histoire de Noël..._

 _Donc voici une production spéciale collectif noname, (enfin je participe à un de leur challenge... ) qui permet l'entraide entre auteur et lecteur et surtout, qui est là pour promouvoir l'idée que les reviews ne sont pas inutiles. Laissez une trace de votre lecture à l'auteur, surtout si vous avez aimé. C'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on puisse faire._

 _Cette fiction n'aurait jamais vu le jour sans le coup de pouce d'Elizabeth Mary Holmes, qui m'a suggéré l'idée de l'enfance,_

 _Aurait été truffé de fautes d'orthographe sans l'aide de ma maman,_

 _Beaucoup moins passionnante, si mon fils n'avait pas lu les premières ébauches et franchement critiqué le tout,_

 _Et pas du tout la même sans la présence incroyable et de dernière minute d'une beta tombé du ciel ( sous entendu faisant partie du collectif noname ), la merveilleuse Clara plus connu ici sous le pseudo ClaP74 !_

 _Alors merci beaucoup sans vous je ne suis rien !_

 _Et merci aux lutins Ongi Ei, SomeCoolName et Maya Holmes sans qui rien ne serait..._

Brimades, boules de neige et enlèvement.

oOo

Les premiers temps.

Le vent balayait la plaine, il faisait déjà nuit quand arriva le fiacre amenant le nouvel habitant de la pension Lyewd. La grande bâtisse semblait hurler l'abandon et la tristesse. John Watson, levant le regard vers le haut clocher de la chapelle du collège, se sentit perdu, petit et misérable. Du haut de ses dix ans, sa vie prenait tout à coup un tournant terrible et inexorable. Pourtant il était aux portes d'une aventure fantastique et allait rencontrer l'être qui illuminerait sa vie pour toujours.

Au même instant dans l'établissement aux murs de pierre, une bataille faisait rage. Deux garçons s'affrontaient au sein d'un groupe, envoyant coups de poing et coups de pied. Selon une technique bien particulière, qu'il avait affinée ces dernières années au contact des brutes qui hantaient l'établissement, l'un des deux tenait vaillamment tête à son adversaire, un adolescent qui faisait bien le double de son poids. Malgré son jeune âge, il tapait juste, au bon endroit, visant soigneusement les endroits fragiles du corps humain. Il mit le garçon à terre sans le faire saigner.. Il redressa sa tête et, la sueur aux tempes, jaugea de son regard brun les assistants du spectacle. Les petites brutes se reculèrent prudemment. Il les gratifia d'un rire ironique avant de disparaître dans le dédale des escaliers.

Le premier jour fut une torture pour john Watson. Son joli visage d'ange, la douce blancheur de sa peau et la fine blondeur de ses cheveux le prédisposaient aux moqueries diverses de ces gamins costauds et rouquins du pays de Galle. Il pleura toute la nuit.

Le lendemain, il se trompa de salle pour son cours d'anglais et dut refaire tout le couloir, s'arrêtant à chaque porte pour vérifier. Quand il trouva finalement sa classe, il était très en retard. Sous les quolibets de ses camarades, il s'installa à la seule place libre, au fond, près de la fenêtre, en plein courant d'air. Son professeur M. Williams le fit se lever aussitôt et il eut le droit à un coup de baguette sur les doigts, qui lui laissa une belle trace rouge toute la journée. Son bras entier lui faisait encore mal le soir.

Les professeurs étaient peu amicaux et semblaient se moquer des brimades que le petit nouveau subissait. C'était une habitude de la pension Lyewd. La vie s'y organisait à la façon d'une tribu d'animaux sauvages. Les plus forts soumettaient les plus faibles et les nouveaux passaient par une phase d'initiation qui comprenait humiliations et rouée de coups. Le petit garçon apprit vite à préférer les heures de cours, même avec les professeurs les plus rébarbatifs, aux récréations. Le moment du coucher était le pire de la journée car les brimades s'empiraient dans la nuit. De jours en jours les cernes du petit garçon se gonflaient et le malheur semblait couler de ses yeux.

Un seul être, semblait ne pas se soumettre à ces lois. Il était sans doute un peu plus vieux que John, brun et costaud avec une beauté atypique et le regard brillant d'intelligence. Il regardait volontiers les autres de haut et même les grands le craignaient.

Un soir, après une semaine de ce cauchemar, John passa à la salle de bain commune et se lava soigneusement les mains et le visage sous les moqueries. Il revêtit sa chemise de nuit et se glissa en frissonnant sous les maigres couvertures, la peur au ventre.

Comme chaque nuit depuis son arrivée, des quatre coins du dortoir des chuchotements obscènes commencèrent la danse, suivis par des menaces. Puis certains enfants se levèrent pour entourer son lit, murmurant des horreurs. John ignorait leur signification pourtant le ton suffisait à lui faire comprendre le sens. Il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller, cherchant à éteindre le son de ces affreuses paroles sortant de bouches atrocement déformées par la haine.

Un bruit la lui fit redresser.

Un bruit de porte claquée violemment. Tous les enfants se turent soudainement, pétrifiés par l'apparition.

Une ombre dans le contre-jour, petite mais costaud, les mains sur les hanches. Sans que l'on ne puisse voir les traits de son visage, John sut qui il était. Le garçon, très sûr de lui, confiant, bondit sur ceux qui n'avaient pas encore effectué de retraite prudente vers leurs lits. Les résistants s'éloignèrent alors, reconnaissant à la lueur de la lune le visage de leur agresseur. Celui-ci s'assit alors sur le lit d'un John éberlué.

\- Bonsoir John Watson, moi c'est Sherlock Holmes.

Voilà comment Holmes devint le protecteur attitré de John et aussi son meilleur ami.


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici le deuxième chapitre de mon histoire qui est courte, pas d'affolement ! Il y a cinq chapitres en tout, j'en publierais un par jour. Joyeux Noël !_

 _oOo_

Une mystérieuse disparition.

Le vingt décembre 1872, la neige avait envahi le parc aux abords du domaine et les traces que les jeunes garçons laissaient faisaient des guirlandes boueuses sur le sol de la cour. Quelques stalactites pendaient aux croisés des fenêtres. Les pierres de la bâtisse semblaient noires dans la lumière de l'hiver. La pension avait pris son visage le plus sinistre. La cloche de la chapelle résonna et l'on vit le pensionnat s'animer de bruits de pas, de voix juvéniles et de portes claquées.

Après la prière du matin, pendant laquelle Holmes chuchota quelques plaisanteries à l'oreille de son ami, qui étouffait avec peine son fou rire, il se passa une chose étrange que seul notre héros releva, quoi qu'il n'en dise rien sur l'instant. Au réfectoire, avalant avec peine des cuillères d'un porridge qui aurait pu aider à la restauration de l'antique demeure comme mortier, il regarda Watson pour enfin lui demander :

\- Vous n'avez rien remarqué d'inhabituel après l'office ?

John leva ses yeux pervenche remplis de perplexité vers son ami.

-Qu'y aurait-il donc à voir ? C'est toujours le même rituel dénué de toute fantaisie.

-Non mon cher ! Aujourd'hui il s'est passé quelque chose de différent. Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez rien remarqué ?

-Ma foi, non, rien !

Puis il attendit patiemment l'explication qui suivait généralement ce genre de remarque mystérieuse.

-Ah bon, c'est étonnant, fut la seule phrase qui suivit et Holmes ne lui en dit pas plus ce jour là.

Le lendemain, il eut le droit cependant à la même interrogation. Il ne sut que répondre car comme la veille il ne s'était aperçu de rien.

-Voyons Watson, faites un effort, c'est pourtant plus vous que moi que cela concerne.

Interjection qui plongea un peu plus John dans la perplexité.

Ce ne fut pourtant que le jour suivant qu'il eut enfin un début d'explication, entendant durant l'office du matin, en lieu et place des blagues habituelles un :

-Watson êtes-vous donc sourd ?

Il comprit qu'il lui fallait tendre l'oreille. Il prêta alors la plus grande attention à chaque mot du sermon du révérend. Les prières étant les mêmes chaque matin, chaque dimanche et chaque jour férié. Il lui sembla bien que rien n'y sortait de l'ordinaire, et il attendit avec une impatience grandissante l'explication de l'énigme proposée par Holmes.

-Tous les jours depuis que vous êtes arrivé a lieu un rituel immuable... Commença celui-ci, l'air supérieur, petit sourire en coin et regard ironique.

-... L'appel du matin. Hors, depuis trois jours, une chose y manque. Avez-vous deviné maintenant ? C'est simple... l'appel... une chose manquante...

-J'avoue que je ne vois pas trop.

-Réfléchissez mieux Watson ! C'est pourtant d'une grande simplicité mon jeune ami.

Il avait dit ces mots avec une telle morgue, teintée d'un horrible et improbable accent de la haute société que Watson, au lieu d'en être vexé, éclata de rire. Il s'avoua que sous le regard chaud et inquisiteur de son sauveur, il se sentait vide de toutes pensées intelligibles. Il savait que, sorti de la zone d'influence de ce grand cerveau, il pourrait de nouveau arriver à organiser ses idées plus logiquement. Cependant, en attendant, il se sentait surtout stupide. Il avait du prendre un air si désespéré que Holmes eut pitié de lui et, dans un éclat de rire :

-Les noms Watson ! Les noms !

-Ah les noms de familles ? L'appel ! Oui mais pourquoi me dites vous cela ?

-Le vingt décembre, un nom manquait à l'appel, et depuis il n'est toujours pas revenu. Quid de ce nom et surtout de la personne auquel il est rattaché ? J'ai fait mes petites recherches. Ce nom, et c'est pour cela que cela vous concerne, est celui d'un Weels qui vient toujours après vous à l'appel. Dès la première fois je me suis alarmé. Si un nom manque c'est qu'il manque une personne ? Hors nous n'avons pas eu vent du moindre départ. Donc, fort de ce nom, j'ai décidé de savoir à qui nous avions à faire. Weels, Erald de son prénom est un élève de première année, timide, d'après ses voisins de dortoir, et effacé. Il a même réussi à se faire oublier de ces groupes de brutes qui gouvernent le collège. Il semble avoir ses parents, contrairement à vous, car il quitte la pension à chaque vacances.

C'est à ce moment que d'un geste brusque de la main, John arrêta la diarrhée verbale.

-Calmez-vous ! Et d'abord que vous importe ce Weels ? On a du oublier de nous prévenir de son départ, c'est tout, finit-il par dire avec beaucoup de logique.

-Ah Watson que j'aime ça chez vous. Vous choisissez la solution la plus proche de vous, celle qui vous arrange. Je veux bien que l'on oublie une fois, mais trois ? Et un départ nécessite une organisation préalable, ce qui occasionne un certain remue ménage. Toutefois je vous pardonne cette erreur puisque vous n'avez jamais pu y assister.

-Merci beaucoup. Je vous en sais gré, lui répondit son ami, reprenant la carte de l'ironie. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble, ce qu'il leur valut un regard noir du surveillant. Les discussions étaient permises dans le réfectoire mais à voix basse seulement.


	3. Chapter 3

Où l'on apprend le rôle majeur du directeur.

oOo

Holmes était un drôle de garçon. Bien qu'étant très intelligent, il se refusait à apprendre certaines matières qui ne lui seraient, d'après lui, d'aucune utilités. Par contre malgré son caractère frondeur, il avait un goût et une aptitude certaine pour les arts et pratiquait assidûment le violon. Il prenait des cours avec le directeur et Watson aimait y assister.

Ce même jour, Holmes, par fantaisie, se mit à jouer une gigue paysanne en place des variations de Corelli. Il le faisait parfois, ce qui réjouissait son ami car cela avait le don de mettre son professeur dans une rage folle. Cette fois là cependant, le directeur ne réagit pas, il se contenta de demander à son élève de partir.

-Vous avez vu ? C'est étrange ce comportement ? Dit Holmes en sortant de la pièce.

-Vous voyez des choses étranges partout ces derniers temps aussi !

-C'est que les événements sont liés mon ami ! Dit finement Holmes. Et il poursuivit :

-Je vous dis qu'il y a anguille sous roche, nous devrions enquêter.

-Nous !? Mais nous ne sommes que des enfants !

-Ce n'est pas important, ce qui compte c'est mon sens de l'observation et mes connaissances. Ainsi que votre soutien Watson, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il après un bref silence. Puis il posa gentiment son bras sur les épaules de son jeune ami.

-Ensemble nous arriverons bien à résoudre ce mystère et je vous propose de commencer ce soir. Rendez-vous devant la porte du hall à vingt-deux heures.

-Mais c'est le soir de Noël, et la messe ?

-Faisons donc l'impasse sur ce détail et allons à l'aventure mon cher.

John rit doucement, enchanté par le comportement irrévérencieux de ce garçon hors norme.

Poussé par le goût de l'aventure, le soir venu, il se glissa discrètement hors de la chapelle. Holmes ne s'étant pas présenté à l'office de minuit, c'est donc seul et emmitouflé dans sa lourde cape noire qu'il se dirigea vers la grande porte de bois. Personne. Il attendit un instant. La lueur des lampes à huile qui encadraient l'entrée, éclairait faiblement le perron et ses premières marches. La nuit qui entourait cette lumière n'en semblait que plus noire. Il sentait son cœur se serrer de plus en plus et commençait à regretter la dureté du banc qui accueillait son derrière un instant plus tôt. La mélopée des chants venant de la chapelle le rassurait bien un peu, effaçant légèrement le souffle inquiétant du vent rebondissant sur la pierre. Il chercha à sortir la montre à gousset qu'il tenait de son père quand une forme surgit de l'obscurité. Il sursauta violemment, poussant un cri interrompu rapidement par une main chaude et rassurante qui attrapait son bras.

-Watson, murmura une voix familière, avez vous vu le directeur ce soir à l'office ?

-Holmes, vous m'avez fait peur à surgir de cette manière.

-Alors ? Lui répondit son ami, indifférent à ses craintes rétrospectives.

-Non Holmes, il n'y était pas. Depuis le début.

-Très bien. C'est ce qu'il me semblait. Suivez-moi, nous allons voir chez lui.

Le directeur habitait une maison individuelle située un peu à l'écart du corps de bâtiment abritant dortoirs, salles de classe et chapelle. Tenant devant lui la lampe tempête qu'il venait d'allumer, Holmes ouvrit le chemin. Longeant le côté ouest, il arrivèrent devant la maisonnée. Il n'y avait pas de lumières aux fenêtres, pas de fumée sortant de la cheminée. Elle semblait vide de tout habitant. Holmes s'approcha du perron et étudia avec attention le sol.

-Regardez Watson, ces traces dans la neige.

-Ce sont des traces de pas, je vois ça. Et alors ? Le directeur est sorti c'est tout !

-Oui, effectivement, il est sorti ! Mais pour aller où ? Il n'est pas à l'office ni dans son bureau, j'ai vérifié plus tôt.

-Et bien, ma foi, c'est simple, suivons donc les traces de pas, et voyons où elles nous mènent.

-Watson, vous êtes un génie. Faisons cela.

Une étincelle de joie pétillante dans ses yeux, il pencha la lampe en direction du sol et prenant garde à ne pas effacer les traces suivit le chemin. Les deux amis s'éloignèrent dans la plaine rocheuse recouverte de neige. Deux ombres noires esseulées dans la faible lueur vacillante de la lampe.

oOo


	4. Chapter 4

Terreur dans la nuit.

o0o

Beaucoup des interrogations de John avaient été laissé sans réponses. Profitant de ce moment tout en claquant des dents, de froid ou d'appréhension devant l'aventure, il demanda :

-Et ce pauvre Weels ? Que pensez-vous qu'il lui soit arrivé ?

-J'ai quelques idées... et vous ?

-Oui, oui mais aucune ne me parait convenir.

-Tentez toujours, je suis toute ouïe, dit-il en lui souriant brièvement.

-Ma première hypothèse c'est qu'il soit parti tout seul, qu'il ait fugué.

-Pourquoi pas, mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi l'alarme n'a pas été donnée...

Trébuchant dans la neige, John poursuivit, sans se préoccuper plus que cela des interruptions de son ami.

-La deuxième c'est qu'il ait été enlevé... Vous savez par des gitans pour être revendu ensuite.

-Hum pauvres gens, encore des boucs émissaires. Qui vous a mis de telles idées en tête mon pauvre ami ? Cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi...

-Oui je sais, pourquoi l'alarme n'a t-elle pas été donnée... Ânonna-t-il, dodelinant de la tête.

-Bien sûr, mais surtout Watson ; cela n'explique absolument pas le rôle du directeur !

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, n'entendant que le souffle de leur respiration qui s'était accéléré légèrement. La buée, en sortant de leurs bouches, leur réchauffait le nez. Les nuages quittant le ciel avaient dégagé la lune et ils distinguaient maintenant leurs visages comme argentés. Ils voyaient aussi mieux devant eux. Ils n'étaient plus sur la plaine, le terrain était plus vallonné et de grands rochers barraient parfois le chemin dessinant des ombres inquiétantes sur le manteau neigeux.

-Il y a encore une autre hypothèse... Reprit Watson, haletant sous l'effort de la montée.

-...C'est que cela soit le directeur, lui même, qui ait enlevé Weels.

-Voilà qui est brillant, mais pour quelle raison ?

-Mais pour le revendre aussi. Comme mendiant ou voleur, à Londres ou bien Cardiff peut-être.

Watson s'enflammait, ses joues déjà rosies par le froid rougissaient de plus belle. Il avait accéléré le pas.

-Peut-être que c'est un réseau ! Qu'il fait ça depuis des années. Il peut se servir comme il veut dans cette pension où les professeurs sont indifférents au sort de leurs élèves !

Sherlock Holmes acquiesçait doucement, souriant à son enthousiasme.

-Watson, Watson il n'y a pas eu d'autres enlèvements auparavant.

Ils contournèrent alors un énorme rocher qui les mit quelques temps à l'ombre de la lune. Quand ils ressortirent de l'autre côté, ils aperçurent alors une forme noire qui s'avançait rapidement vers eux. Cela ressemblait vaguement à une forme humaine auquel il manquerait une tête. Watson sentit soudain son corps se raidir de terreur. Un frisson intolérable courut de long de sa colonne vertébrale. Holmes s'était immobilisé comme pétrifié. L'imagination de John s'emballa. Il n'arrivait pas à arrêter ses pensées de sauter d'idée en idée pour essayer d'expliquer l'inexplicable. La forme était définitivement noire et semblait luire légèrement, il voyait aussi des ondulations la parcourir de façon anarchique. Un pas de plus et elle serait sur eux.

Watson réagit sans réfléchir et se plaça vivement devant Holmes, brandissant son bras en avant. Pourtant il était plus jeune et plus petit et beaucoup moins adroit à la bagarre, mais c'était un reflex de protection dicté par son honneur, sa faconde britannique et surtout sa profonde amitié. Puis il sentit son corps raidi, enveloppé et poussé par un bras protecteur, tandis que de l'autre son ami, armé de la lampe, assenait un violent coup latéral qui projeta la forme quelques pieds plus loin. Si Watson croyait avoir eu la peur de sa vie, il s'aperçut qu'il s'était trompé. Sous ses yeux, ce qui était encore, dans son esprit, un être humain, se dématérialisa et fondit en un tas informe sur la neige. Sa frayeur était au plus haut quand tout à coup cela prit feu. Les flammes hautes et presque bleues brillèrent quelques instants avant de disparaître et de laisser quelque chose sur la neige. Watson s'effondra sur place, essayant vainement de retenir Holmes qui allait ramasser ce qu'il restait, sans écouter les bredouillements de son ami. Quand il revint vers lui il s'accroupit et lui tendit la chose. C'était une banale cape d'écolier, comme John et Sherlock en portaient. Elle était à peine abîmée par le feu. Les yeux qui se levèrent vers le jeune garçon accroupi étaient remplis de points d'interrogation. Holmes se pencha un peu plus et serra son ami dans ses bras.

-Vous allez bien ? Comment vous sentez-vous ? Nous pouvons arrêter si vous le désirez. Nous faisons demi-tour et rentrons prendre des heures de cachots mais nous aurons le droit à une soupe chaude et nous y serons en sécurité. Ou bien nous continuons, découvrons le fin mot de l'histoire et devenons des héros. On ne met pas des héros au cachot, finit-il en riant.

Dans les yeux de John, la terreur se calmait. Il sentait son pouls reprendre son rythme normal. Il réussit un maigre sourire.

-J'ai le derrière gelé. Aidez-moi à me relever Sherlock et continuons.

oOo

 _Le prochain épisode est la résolution de l'énigme et la fin de l'histoire, si vous avez une petite idée de ce qui va se passer, faites le moi savoir... ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Pour la petite histoire quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, je n'avais aucune idée de la manière dont je la terminerais... Ça m'est venu en écrivant... merci beaucoup à LeroyaumeSousLaPluie, Maeva Cerise et Amelia TheFujoshi pour leurs reviews adorables._

Un réveillon inattendu.

oOo

Après avoir retrouvé les traces de pas gravées dans la neige, ils reprirent leur chemin. John, encore sous le choc de cette rencontre surnaturelle, se cramponnait au bras de Holmes qui n'en avait pas l'air plus gêné que cela. Peu de temps après, celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement et indiqua une direction avec la lampe.

-Regardez ! Là-bas ! Je crois bien que c'est là que les traces s'interrompront.

Une jolie chaumière se dressait de sa fière petite taille, non loin de là. Encore quelques pieds et ils arrivèrent devant le perron. Holmes sans plus de cérémonie, frappa à la porte comme s'ils étaient attendus.

Elle s'ouvrit et c'est le directeur lui même qui leur fit signe d'entrer. John éberlué, suivit Holmes à l'intérieur. Cela ne détonnait pas de l'extérieur, l'atmosphère était typique et cosy. Un bon feu de cheminée ronflait dans l'âtre devant lequel se dressait un fauteuil à bascule où se nichait un coussin si usé que l'on ne voyait plus le motif du tissu. De grands placards avec des portes en bois ouvragées recouvraient les murs. Un sofa, recouvert d'un plaid en patchwork lui aussi usé par les ans, complétait l'ensemble. Une bonne odeur de soupe répandait ses effluves dans la pièce, se mélangeant à l'odeur de la flambée de hêtre. Et, plus important encore, derrière une grande table en bois patinée par le temps, se tenait Weels attablé devant un bol, une cuillère à la main. Pas effrayé ni même étonné. C'est alors que John remarqua les autres bols. Au nombre de trois, ils attendaient, remplis et fumants. Il regarda son ami. Celui-ci souriait plus largement qu'il n'est possible de le faire. Il regarda le directeur qui souriait aussi. D'un air un peu hautain, il est vrai. Holmes ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

-Allons nous asseoir Watson et je vous raconterai le fin mot de l'énigme.

-Mangeons d'abord ! Intervint le directeur.

Ils obtempérèrent silencieusement, déposant les lourdes capes sur le banc de l'entrée, puis déchaussant leurs godillots recouverts de neige qui fondait déjà en petites flaques brunes. Enfin ils s'installèrent et commencèrent la soupe. Après la longue marche dans le froid et la nuit émaillée d'émotions vives et terribles, elle paraissait encore meilleure. A la goûter, John se sentait déjà mieux. Les frissons qui le parcouraient encore se dissolvaient peu à peu dans la chaleur de l'onctueux liquide. Quand ils eurent fini la dernière goutte, le directeur amena le christmas pouding sur la table et commença à le découper. Il en posa de gros morceaux dans de jolies assiettes à dessert décorées de scènes champêtres. Ils prirent tous de grosses cuillerées C'était délicieux. Cela changeait tellement du quotidien de la pension. Le décor aussi faisait un contraste presque douloureux avec la froideur des pierres grises.

A la fin du repas, Watson prit la parole.

-Je pourrais savoir ce qui se passe maintenant. Que veut dire tout cela ?

-Bien sur, mais permettez-moi une question tout d'abord. Répondit son ami.

John acquiesça, hochant la tête.

-Watson, cet homme est le directeur de l'établissement dans lequel vous résidez depuis quelques mois. Connaissez-vous son nom ?

Voilà une question inattendue. Il se mordit les lèvres car à sa grande honte il n'en avait aucune idée, pour lui le directeur avait toujours été Monsieur le Directeur.

-Ah je ne l'ignorais pas. Si vous aviez su son nom, rien n'aurait fonctionné, reprit Holmes.

-Pourquoi faut-il que je sache ça ?

-Nous allons demander à l'intéressé, voulez-vous?

Il regarda l'homme assis à ses côtés.

Le directeur se leva alors. De toute sa hauteur, la voix teintée d'un accent de la haute société, il se présenta.

-Jeune homme, je suis Mycroft Holmes, le frère aîné de Sherlock, cet insupportable garnement.

-Et il fait ce que je veux... enfin juste pour Noël, ajouta le plus jeune des frères.

-N'oubliez pas que vous m'avez promis de meilleurs résultats scolaires et un comportement plus adéquat envers les professeurs, précisa Mycroft.

Watson écoutait cette joute verbale avec stupeur. Son regard passait d'un frère à l'autre cherchant à voir une ressemblance. S'il y en avait une, elle ne sautait pas au yeux. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il s'était passé et à ce qu'il se passait à l'instant. Il reprit son air de gamin en détresse que Holmes détestait.

-Vous ne comprenez pas ? J'ai demandé à mon frère de prendre soin de Weels qui risquait une belle dérouillée et j'en ai profité pour créer une aventure, ou une farce… Ajouta-t-il après hésitation. Puis, …

-Vous êtes fâché ? Vraiment ? vous n'avez pas aimé résoudre une énigme ?

-Oui, non ! Je ne sais pas ! Mais... et les autres professeurs, les élèves ? Et le truc mystérieux et terrifiant ? La cape qui a pris feu ?

-Ah j'en suis très fier. C'est un tour ! Un tour de magie. Vous savez que j'ai plein de don. J'ai appris ce tour de lévitation auprès d'un grand magicien en Italie cet été, figurez-vous !

-Et le feu ?

-Ça vous a impressionné, n'est ce pas ? Pourtant un simple liquide anti-feu sur une banale cape...

-Mais elle a pris feu...

-Oui grâce à la lampe, bien que vous avez failli tout gâcher en vous mettant devant moi.

John secoua la tête, incrédule. Ce n'était pas possible. Tout ça : l'enlèvement, la disparition, la marche de nuit dans la neige et cette forme effrayante, c'était faux ! Mais pourquoi ? Pour lui faire une farce, se moquer de lui ? Son visage se crispa, sa bouche se tordit contre son gré et il sentit les larmes arriver. Il mit ses mains entre ses cuisses et dans un sursaut de dignité regarda fermement le bout de plancher entre la chaise et la table. Il sentit autour de lui des personnes se déplacer, il entendit vaguement des voix. Son nez le brûlait et il avait mal à la tête tellement il retenait ses pleurs. Puis le silence se fit. Une main se posa sur sa cuisse, il osa un coup d'œil latéral. Sherlock à genoux, levait vers lui un visage inquiet que le jeune garçon ne lui avait jamais vu.

-Mycroft est retourné à la pension et Weels est allé se coucher. Que se passe-t-il ? Vous n'êtes pas content de votre réveillon ?

Watson resta silencieux, regardant fixement les traits qu'il découvrait chez son vis à vis. Le front plissé, les lèvres pincées, le regard soucieux montraient le profond intérêt qu'il ressentait envers lui. Il respira un peu mieux et put enfin parler même si sa voix tremblait un peu.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?

La perplexité remplaça l'inquiétude sur le visage de Holmes.

-Vous n'avez pas deviné ? Vraiment ? Ça me semblait pourtant évident.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez monté cette histoire juste pour vous moquer de moi, dit alors John d'une petite voix.

-Pas du tout ! Absolument pas ! Voyons Watson, je pensais que vous aimiez l'aventure.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai eu très peur ce soir...

-Pourtant vous avez continué courageusement. Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous.

Puis il poursuivit en souriant.

-Je voulais vous offrir un cadeau de Noël un peu exceptionnel et puis autre chose aussi...

Il hésita un instant avant de continuer bravement.

-Je voulais aussi que vous ne pensiez pas à vos parents ce soir. Je me suis dis que, peut-être, le soir du réveillon, ils vous manqueraient.

La gorge de John se serra de nouveau. Comment avait-il pu croire que Sherlock se moquerait de lui ainsi. Mais même si c'était le cas, le but qu'il avait poursuivi, en montant ce canular, était atteint. Il n'avait pas pensé à la mort de ses parents de toute la soirée.

-Oh merci Sherlock.

Et comme Watson était plus doué en matière de sentiment que son ami, il se glissa tout contre lui, posa son front contre son épaule, nichant son visage dans son cou, son nez brûlant sur la peau fraîche.

-Moi aussi je vous aime Holmes.

Il sentit contre son dos, se refermer des bras aimants, dans une étreinte qu'il souhaita éternelle.

Fin.

oOo

 _Je ne résiste pas à un petit mot de fin pour exprimer toute ma gratitude aux petites mains qui ont œuvré pour qu'ait lieu le secret santa... merci beaucoup les filles ! Cette fiction a été très dure à écrire pour moi, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écris de fanfiction en entier, le mignon et rating bas ne sont pas du tout mon domaine de prédilection et les circonstances n'étaient pas facile, mais elle m'a aussi permis de tenir le coup, de m'évader... Voilà à quoi servent les challenges, les défis que le collectif noname propose, à nous surpasser et à ne jamais abandonner..._

 _J'espère que mon petit conte de Noël vous auras plu et amené un peu de joie, bonne et heureuse année à toutes et tous !_


End file.
